Into the Gauntlet
Into the Gauntlet '(Case #11) is the eleventh fanmade case and is the first one in the Baywood Hills district by CCFan32. Case Background Chief Price, promoted the team to Baywood Hills as a reminder that there are still murders occurring in Whitevale. After Chief Price's monologue, Detective Patricia Bennett tells the player that she bought three tickets to the big wrestling game. One for her, one for the player and one for Junior Officer Michael Collins. He was excited that he was going to see a wrestling game because he is a huge wrestling fan. The team went to the wrestling stadium and witnessed one of the matches. Michael's enjoyment soon turns ripe when he notices a bloody hand coming from underneath the wrestling ring. He tells the team and Patricia tells the arena to remain calm as the player investigates the scene, only to find a professional wrestler named Jack Bush dead underneath the ring with a bludgeoned face. After further investigating, the team deduced that the murder weapon was a pair of brass knuckles and that the killer was incriminated to be a wrestling announcer going by the name of Fredrick Pratt. Fredrick revealed himself to be Jack's drug dealer who has been supplying him cocaine for nearly two years. When Jack was caught with cocaine in his locker, he was nearly fired. Jack blackmailed Fredrick by threatening to tell the NWL (the National Wrestling League) that he's a secret drug dealer. Fredrick was forced to pay Jack $1,200 a week. Soon after, Fredrick started to run out of money and didn't want Jack exposing Fredrick as a secret drug dealer. Fredrick bumped into Jack in the wrestling arena entrance, before the show started, where he beat Jack to death with a pair of brass knuckles. He dragged his body to the wrestling ring and hid him underneath it to hide the body. While doing this, he stomped on Jack's water bottle to express his anger towards him. Michael felt like never watching wrestling again before he sends Fredrick to court. The Honorable Kingsley admitted that he was also a wrestling fan and told Fredrick that there would have been a better way to deal with the issue instead of using murder as an option. The Judge also sentenced Fredrick to 20 years for being a secret drug dealer. Fredrick wanted to keep his career as a wrestling announcer because he was making a lot of money that way and didn't want to let some wrestler get in his way of making an honest living. Kingsley thought that what Fredrick did was inequitable and his crime cannot go unpunished. Therefore, he sentenced Fredrick to 25 years in prison for the murder of Jack Bush. The Honorable Kingsley added the drug dealing sentence with the murder sentence which resulted in Fredrick's 45-year sentence. Victim *'Jack "Mad Jack" Bush '(Found dead underneath a wrestling ring with a bludgeoned face) Murder Weapon *'Brass Knuckles Killer *'Fredrick Pratt' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears charms Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears PLIGMA sneakers *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears charms Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears PLIGMA sneakers *The suspect eats Sweet Hearts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears charms Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears PLIGMA sneakers Killer's Profile *The killer wears PLIGMA sneakers. *The killer wears charms. *The killer eats Sweet Hearts. *The killer is six feet tall. *The killer weighs 145 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wrestling Arena. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Faded Card; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; New Clue: Shoeprint) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: PLIGMA Sneakers; Evidence: Killer wears PLIGMA sneakers) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Keith Perry's Fan Card) *Talk to Keith Perry about the victim. (Prerequisite: Keith's Fan Card restored) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Announcer's Card) *Question Fredrick Pratt about the victim. (Prerequisite: Announcer's Card unraveled) *Investigate Locker Room. (Clues: Victim's Sport Bag, Pill Bottle; Prerequisite: Talk to Fredrick) *Examine Victim's Sport Bag. (Result: Charm) *Analyze Charm. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears charms) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Morgan Harvest) *Talk to Morgan Harvest about the victim's prescription. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Flying Camera; Available at start) *Analyze Flying Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Curt Angel) *Question Curt Angel about the use of his flying camera. (Prerequisite: Flying Camera analyzed) *Investigate Arena Entrance. (Clues: Torn Photo, Brass Knuckles; Available at start) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Wedding Photo) *Talk to Regina Bush about her deceased husband. (Prerequisite: Wedding Photo restored) *Examine Brass Knuckles. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Brass Knuckles; Evidence: Killer eats Sweet Hearts) *Investigate Victim's Locker. (Clues: Cocaine Bag, Victim's Phone; Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed) *Examine Cocaine Bag. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Victim's Fingerprints) *Talk to Fredrick Pratt about the victim's use of cocaine. (Prerequisite: Victim's Fingerprints identified) *See if Morgan Harvest knew about the victim's use of cocaine. (Prerequisite: Talk to Fredrick) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00) *Talk to Keith Perry about his threat sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wrestling Ring. (Clues: Pile of Magazines, Torn Pieces of Paper; Available at start) *Examine Pile of Magazines. (Result: Rivarly Magazine) *Talk to Curt Angel about his rivarly with the victim. (Prerequisite: Rivalry Magazine found) *Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: File Paper) *Analyze File Paper. (09:00:00) *Talk to Regina Bush about the divorce. (Prerequisite: File Paper analyzed) *Investigate Arena Doors. (Clues: Broken Surveillance Camera, Trash Bag; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Broken Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer is six feet tall) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Water Bottle) *Analyze Water Bottle. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer weighs 145 lbs) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what you can do for Keith Perry. (Available at start) *Investigate Wrestling Arena. (Clues: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Coupon Card) *Examine Coupon Card. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00) *Return the coupon card to Keith Perry. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Curt Angel. (Available at start) *Investigate Locker Room. (Clues: Curt's Locker) *Examine Curt's Locker. (Result: Curt's Open Locker) *Tell Curt that you opened his locker. (Reward: Wrestler's Outfit, Wrestler's Mask) *Investigate Arena Entrance. (Clues: Smashed Phone; Available when Keith and Curt's legs are done) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Smashed Phone. (03:00:00) *Give her phone to Regina Bush. (Reward: 7,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases